


Games

by notaverse



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junno attempts to talk Kame into dressing up for a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asinful](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=asinful).



> **Title:** Games  
>  **Fandom:** KAT-TUN  
>  **Pairing:** Kame/Junno  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Genre:** Fluff  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, damnit.

"You want me to do what?"

Junno's near-permanent smile slipped slightly at Kame's shriek. "It's just for one day," he pleaded. "The others all said yes. Koki's got his goggles and Akanishi's already trying on skirts."

"What Akanishi does in his own time is none of my business," Kame muttered, turning his back.

"But you promised!" Junno ran round in front of Kame and took a few steps back so the shorter man didn't have to glare at his chest. " _Please_ , Kame. Even if it's just for the afternoon. I'll lend you my boomerang."

Kame remained unimpressed. "I don't want to know why you own a boomerang...and I'm still not doing it! It's not fair to make me promise things when I'm drunk. Especially not things that involve me dressing up in stupid outfits for your amusement!"

"You weren't drunk," Junno said, charitably. "You weren't holding anyone's hand." _Not even mine_ , was the implied afterthought.

"No, but I left the bar wearing only half the clothes I arrived in and not remembering why."

"You weren't stripping again!" The lie came surprisingly easily to Junno's lips. He couldn't all very well tell Kame that he'd climbed up on the bar, throwing his shirt to some lovestruck young fan at the back and using his tie to perform a much-abbreviated 'Dance of the Seven Veils'. "Akanishi knocked over the candle at our table and your clothes caught fire. They had to be thrown out."

Kame's jaw dropped open. "You don't really expect me to believe that story, do you?"

"Uh...no," Junno said sheepishly. "Just...look on it as a sign of my burning desire for you."

Although Kame groaned, he seemed to brighten up at this. "Don't think you're going to charm me into it like that," he warned. "Dressing like a schoolgirl for an audience of screaming women is one thing. But this...is practically inviting a crowd of socially-inept *male* gaming geeks to spend the day leering at me."

"You're not the only one who's going to have problems." Junno counted off on his fingers. "Ueda's going to have to put up with people constantly asking if he's a vampire, Nakamaru's going to have to dye his hair bright red and spike it, Koki's going to have to shout and swear a lot without actually offending anyone, Akanishi's going to have to wear a long, brown wig and a padded bra, and I have to try to make my hair defy gravity. Oh, and look angsty the whole time. I'm not sure I can manage that."

"I could refuse to sleep with you for a month?" Kame suggested, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "Would that work?"

"Kame!"

"Fine." Kame opened his accessory drawer and started looking for headbands. "But I'm not shaving my legs. And if anyone invites me to reach into their pockets and check for loose materia, I'm going to make them suffer."

"Suffer?" Junno blinked. "Good, you're getting in character already! I knew I made the right choice for you!"

"I'd have chosen to play a villain," Kame huffed. "Maybe with a long black coat, and-"

"I'm sorry." Junno brought his hands together apologetically. "You're not *quite* tall enough to be Sephiroth."

"I know that, but..." Kame shrugged. "Ah, I guess one afternoon won't kill me."

"And we get to be in the same party! I don't have to kill you at the end, either!"

"That's always helpful. I get to rob you blind and swindle you, though. It goes a long way towards making up for the torture you're about to put me through."

Junno sighed. "Say, Kame, if you're so opposed to going - and being leered at by a bunch of gamers - why'd you agree to it in the first place?"

"Because," Kame turned to flash a toothpaste commercial-worthy grin, "there's one gamer I don't mind dressing up for. Or undressing for, but I'm not doing that at a fancy-dress party!"

A warm, tingling sensation spread through Junno's body, starting with the DS dangling from his hand and ending at his heart. He couldn't believe he'd managed to get all the members of KAT-TUN to agree to go to Ninomiya-kun's all-day birthday party as the cast of Final Fantasy VII, and seeing Kame dressed up as Yuffie was going to be the highlight of the entire event.

It wasn't until they were at the party and Junno wanted to take pictures of his boyfriend in a miniskirt that he discovered that Kame had practised getting into character by stealing not only his camera but his cell phone as well.


End file.
